wowwikifandomcom_sk-20200213-history
Pomoc:Príručka
Vitajte pri čítaní Príručky WoWpédie. WoWpédia je internetová encyklopédia o hre WoW, ktorá vzniká spoločnými silami používateľov, a na ktorej sa môžete podieľať aj Vy pridávaním a upravovaním hesiel. Týchto pár stránok Vám ukáže niekoľko základných techník, ktoré budete potrebovať, ak chcete podporiť budovanie tohto projektu. Na stránkach príručky sa dozviete o užitočných vlastnostiach wiki softvéru, nájdete tu odporúčania ohľadom štýlu a obsahu, informácie o komunite používateľov a dôležité pravidlá a konvencie. Upozorňujeme, že toto je iba stručná príručka, nie súhrn pravidiel či rozsiahly manuál. Ak chcete podrobnejšie informácie, na stránkach príručky nájdete wiki odkazy na ďalšie stránky WoWpédie, ktoré obsahujú viac informácií na tieto témy. Nemusíte sa na ne pozrieť teraz, ale môžete, ak chcete. Počas čítania príručky budete mať priestor vyskúšať si všetko, čo sa práve učíte. Využite túto možnosť a trochu sa pohrajte. Nikto sa na Vás nebude hnevať, ak na týchto skúšobných stránkach niečo pokazíte, takže sa nebojte a experimentujte! Pripravení? Tak teda poďme na to: Upravovanie Upravovanie stránok je jednou zo základných možností ako sa zabávať s WoWpédiou. Upravovanie stránok Začneme s tou najzákladnejšou funkciou Wiki, a to je: Úprava stránky. Každá wiki stránka, s výnimkou pár uzamknutých stránok, má vo svojej hornej časti odkaz "úprava" (niekedy je tam "Uprav túto stránku"). Tento odkaz Vám umožní urobiť presne to, čo sľubuje - upraviť stránku, na ktorú sa práve pozeráte. Stránky ako tieto, kde každý má právo upravovať skoro všetko, sa volajú wiki. Vyskúšajte si to! Otvorte si v novom okne testovaciu stránku Pieskovisko a potom stlačte odkaz "úprava" (Pozor: NESTLÁČAJTE "úprava" na tejto stránke). Uvidíte pred sebou wiki kód pre túto stránku. Pridajte niečo unikátne, na čo budete hrdý. Potom stránku uložte a pozrite sa, čo ste urobili. Viac podrobností sa dozviete na Pomoc:Ako upravovať stránku. Môžete si tento odkaz otvoriť v novom okne, aby ste potom mohli pokračovať v čítaní tejto príručky. Zobrazenie náhľadu Veľmi dôležitou funkciou, ktorú by ste mali začať teraz používať, je Zobraz náhľad. Táto funkcia Vám umožní zobraziť, ako bude stránka vyzerať potom, ako ju upravíte, aj pred tým, ako stránku uložíte. Skúste urobiť nejakú zmenu na pieskovisku a potom stlačte tlačidlo na náhľad. Všetci robíme chyby a tento postup Vám umožní odstrániť ich okamžite. Ak budete používať náhľad pred uložením, ušetríte sebe aj ostatným redaktorom veľa starostí. Náhľad Vám tiež umožňuje vyskúšať si zmeny vo formátovaní bez nutnosti ukladať článok, až kým nie ste úplne spokojný. Toto je dôležité aj vtedy, ak si myslíte, že budete robiť viac úprav na stránke. Je dobre uložiť stránku iba raz a udržať tak históriu stránky prehľadnú. Sporadickejšie ukladanie je tiež cestou k vyhnutiu sa konfliktom pri ukladaní, ktoré sa stávajú, keď sa dvaja redaktori pokúsia upraviť stránku v rovnakom čase. Ak upravujete veľké časti textu, mali by ste to možno robiť v niekoľkých krokoch (napr. po odstavcoch), aby mohli ostatní ľahko sledovať vaše úpravy a zmeny. Jedinou dôležitou vecou je zapamätať si, že musíte článok uložiť pred tým, ako sa presuniete na inú stránku. Častou (veľmi častou!) chybou je, že si necháte zobraziť náhľad, prečítate si ho a potom sa presuniete na iné stránky a zabudnete svoje zmeny uložiť. Prirodzene, že by ste sa mali uistiť, či odkazy, ktoré ste pridali, odkazujú tak, ako ste chceli, ale nezabudnite sa hneď vrátiť a svoje zmeny uložiť. Drobné úpravy Ak ste prihlásený ako redaktor, môžete označiť vašu úpravu ako drobnú zatrhnutím príslušného políčka pred uložením vašich zmien. Týmto hovoríte ostatným, že Vaša úprava neobsahuje nejakú podstatnú zmenu. Neexistujú žiadne prísne pravidlá, ale pravopisné chyby a drobné formátovacie úpravy ako napríklad pridanie medzery alebo wikiodkazu sa považujú za drobné úpravy. Inými slovami zmena výzoru je vo všeobecnosti drobná, ale zmena obsahu už nie. Ak si nie ste istý, nechajte toto políčko nezatrhnuté. Pre podrobnejšiu diskusiu si pozrite Pomoc:Ako upravovať stránku#Drobná úprava.''' Zhrnutie úprav Predtým ako stlačíte Ulož článok, považuje sa za dobrý zvyk napísať krátke zhrnutie Vašich zmien do políčka Zhrnutie úprav, ktoré sa nachádza pod oknom na úpravy. Môže byť aj veľmi krátke; napríklad "pravopis," ostatní budú vedieť, že ste urobili iba drobnú zmenu v pravopise alebo nejakú inú drobnú zmenu. Ak chcete, pohrajte sa na pieskovisku. Formátovanie Väčšina '''formátovania textu sa zvyčajne robí pomocou wiki formátovacích znakov, ktoré umožňujú písať text do internetu bez toho, aby ste sa museli naučiť HTML. Wiki formátovanie Písanie článkov pre WoWpédiu je trochu odlišné od písania v štandardnom textovom editore. Namiesto prísneho prístupu "čo vidíš, to aj dostaneš" (what you see is what you get), wiki používa na formátovanie jednoduché textové "kódy". Tento prístup je podobný ako pri písaní HTML pre internetové stránky, ale kódy sú jednoduchšie. Wiki podporuje priamo niektoré HTML značky, ale väčšina ľudí používa zabudované project:wiki formátovacie znaky, ktoré sú navrhnuté pre jednoduché upravovanie. Tučné a kurzíva Najpoužívanejšie wiki značky sú tučné a kurzíva. Tučné písmo a písmo v kurzíve vytvoríte pomocou apostrofov ('): *''kurzíva'' sa zobrazí ako kurzíva. (2 apostrofy pred a za slovom) *'tučné' sa zobrazí ako tučné. (3 apostrofy pred a za slovom) *''tučná kurzíva'' sa zobrazí ako tučná kurzíva. (2 + 3 = 5 apostrofy pred a za slovom) Vo WoWpédií je konvencia napísať tučne predmet článku, keď sa o ňom v článku zmieňujeme po prvýkrát. Napríklad článok Kosatka dravá začína: :Kosatka dravá (Orcinus orca), v angličtine známa ako killer whale čiže veľryba zabijak, je najväčším členom čeľade delfínovité. Nadpisy a podnadpisy Používanie nadpisov a podnadpisov je jednoduchá cesta ako vylepšiť organizáciu článku. Ak sa článok zaoberá dvoma alebo viacerými rôznymi témami, môžete článok rozdeliť pomocou nadpisov - pre každú tému jedna sekcia. Nadpisy môžete vytvoriť takto: * Nadpis najvyššej úrovne (2 znaky "rovná sa") * Podnadpis (3 znaky "rovná sa") * O úroveň nižšie (4 znaky "rovná sa") * O úroveň ešte nižšie (5 znakov "rovná sa") Ak má článok aspoň 3 nadpisy, bude automaticky vygenerovaný obsah. Vyskúšajte vytvoriť nadpis na pieskovisku. Bude automaticky pridaný do obsahu pre túto stránku. Odsadenie Pre inštrukcie o odsadzovaní pozri časť diskusie tejto príručky. Formátovací štýl WoWpédie Formátovací štýl WoWpédie je popísaný v štylistickej príručke. Ak chcete, pohrajte sa na pieskovisku. Odkazy Odkazy sú dôležité v článkoch WoWpédie. Vnútorné odkazy Jedna z vecí, ktorá robí WoWpédiu užitočnou (a pestuje vo Vás závislosť), je možnosť širokého previazania článkov pomocou vnútorných odkazov. Tieto jednoducho vytvorené odkazy dovoľujú užívateľom pristupovať k súvisiacim informáciám k čítanému článku. Kedy odkazovať Najjednoduchší spôsob, ako sa naučiť kedy odkazovať, je pozrieť sa na články vo WoWpédií pre názorné ukážky. Ak sa snažíte rozhodnúť, či vytvoriť odkaz alebo nie, opýtajte sa seba "Ak by som si ja čítal tento článok, bol by tento odkaz pre mňa užitočný?" Ako odkazovať Ak chcete vytvoriť odkaz na inú stránku WoWpédie (nazývaný wiki link), musíte ho vložiť do dvojitých hranatých zátvoriek. :Pieskovisko Ak chcete pridať odkaz napríklad na článok Project:Prispievanie do WoWpédie, urobíte to takto: :Project:Prispievanie do WoWpédie (Časť názvu 'Project:' značí, že stránka patrí do menného priestoru Projektu, a nie do Hlavného priestoru, kam sa zaraďujú normálne články.) Tiež si zapamätajte, že vo WoWpédií sa odkazy vytvárajú automaticky, takže ak vložíte slovo do dvojitých hranatých zátvoriek, stane sa z neho odkaz, a preto si musíte dávať pozor na nejednoznačné výklady. Ak chcete použiť iné slová, ako je nadpis článku pre text odkazu, môžete napísať alternatívne meno po znaku "|", ktorý slúži ako oddeľovač. Napríklad, ak by ste chceli urobiť odkaz na pieskovisko, ale chceli by ste, aby názov odkazu bol "môj text", urobili by ste to takto: :Ak chcete zobraziť článok, môj text... Zobrazilo by sa Vám to nasledovne: :Ak chcete zobraziť článok, môj text... Ale odkazovalo by to na pieskovisko. Rôzne zakončenia Ak chcete použiť množné číslo (alebo pridať nejakú inú koncovku) pre Váš odkaz, môžete pridať koncovku priamo za dvojité zátvorky. Napríklad môžete napísať: :Morské cicavce ako napr. delfíni.... :Spolu s vodíkom tvoria... Zobrazí sa to takto: :Morské cicavce ako napr. delfíni.... :Spolu s vodíkom tvoria... Kategórie Taktiež môžete zaradiť článok do tzv. kategórie s ostatnými súvisiacimi článkami. Stačí ak napíšete Kategória: a názov kategórie medzi dvojbodku a hranaté zátvorky. Viac informácií nájdete na stránke o kategóriách. Experimentujte * Vyskúšajte si to! Pohrajte sa na pieskovisku. Externé odkazy Wiki kód umožňuje jednoducho vytvárať externé odkazy. Externé odkazy Najjednoduchším spôsobom ako vytvoriť odkaz, je napísať plnú adresu URL na stránku, na ktorú chcete odkázať. Ak chcete vytvoriť odkaz na Google, všetko, čo pre to musíte urobiť je toto: :http://www.google.com/ Wiki automaticky rozpozná, že ide o odkaz a aj s ním bude tak nakladať. Wiki zobrazí celú adresu aj s "http://". V praxi tento formát veľmi neuvidíte, pretože tieto adresy sú škaredé a niekedy neprezradia presne, čo na stránke skutočne je. Ak chcete, aby odkaz zobrazoval niečo iné ako URL, použite jednu hranatú zátvorku po oboch stranách odkazu. Ak chcete vytvoriť odkaz na Google, napíšte: :http://www.google.com/ To zobrazí odkaz nasledovne: http://www.google.com/. Tento formát sa najviac používa pri citovaní z prameňov v článku. Vyzerá ako poznámka pod čiarou, takže je najvhodnejšie ho aj takto používať (napríklad odkaz na zdroj citátu alebo názoru). Vyhnite sa však takémuto použitiu: "Podľa http://members.lycos.nl/JoyceHoen/moon2000.htm, posledný spln Mesiaca druhého milénia bol 11. decembra, 2000." Taktiež sa vyhnite použitiu externého odkazu, ak môžete dosiahnuť rovnaký výsledok odkazom na článok WoWpédie. Ak chcete, aby sa odkaz zobrazil s alternatívnym textom, napíšte ho za adresu a oddeľte ho medzerou (nie zvislou čiarou). Takže ak chcete, aby sa odkaz znázornil takto Vyhľadávač Google, napíšte: :Vyhľadávač Google Poznámka: Použitie niektorých znakov, ako napríklad zvislej čiary (|) v odkaze spôsobí chybu v odkaze; URL však dovoľuje špecifikovať akýkoľvek znak v URL ako hexadecimálny ekvivalent k ASCII reprezentácii, takže môžete napríklad napísať %7C miesto zvislej čiary. Odkazy umiestnené pod nadpisom "Externé odkazy" by ste mali vypísať ako zoznam: : Externé odkazy :*Google Experimentujte * Pohrajte sa s externými odkazmi na pieskovisku. Diskusné stránky Diskusné stránky sú jednou z kľúčových vlastností WoWpédie, umožňujú diskutovať o článkoch a o iných otázkach s ostatnými WoWpedistami. Diskusné stránky Ak sa chcete na niečo opýtať o nejakom článku alebo máte problém alebo poznámku, môžete vložiť krátky odkaz alebo poznámku na diskusné stránky článku. Urobíte to tak, že kliknete na odkaz "diskusia" v hornej časti stránky. Nebojte sa, ak je odkaz červený, je v poriadku, že vytvoríte novú diskusnú stránku, ak ešte neexistuje. Ak vložíte nový komentár (diskusný príspevok), vložte ho prosím na koniec stránky. Výnimkou je, ak odpovedáte na niečí komentár -vtedy môžete Vašu poznámku vložiť pod ich. Vašu poznámku môžete odsadiť napísaním dvojbodky (:) na začiatku riadku. Pod svoj príspevok by ste sa mali podpísať pomocou ~~~ (vloží iba Vaše meno), alebo ~~~~ (vloží meno a čas). Keď uložíte stránku, Váš podpis bude automaticky vložený. Väčšina z nás používa podpisy s časom, uľahčuje to sledovanie diskusie. Môžete si vytvoriť , nič Vás to nebude stáť. Ak nemáte vytvorený účet alebo nie ste prihlásený, v diskusii bude použitá IP adresa vášho počítača. Užívateľské diskusné stránky Každý WoWpedista má svoju diskusnú stránku, na ktorej mu môžu ostatní zanechať odkaz. Ak Vám niekto nechá odkaz, uvidíte na hlavnej stránke poznámku o tom, že máte "nové správy". Odkaz Vás presunie na Vaše diskusné stránky. Chvíľu po vašej registrácií vás týmto spôsobom privíta uvítací výbor a dá vám rýchlokurz. Odpovedať môžete dvoma spôsobmi. Buď vložíte komentár na stránku autora, alebo mu odpoviete na svojej stránke. Obidva spôsoby sú vo WoWpédií bežné; aj keď vložením odpovede na svoju stránku riskujete, že ju užívateľ, ktorý Vás kontaktoval, neuvidí, ak sa na Vašu diskusnú stránku už nepozrie. Odsadenie Použitie odsadenia môže vylepšiť usporiadanie diskusie, čo uľahčí čítanie príspevkov. Štandardne sa používa odsadenie o jeden stupeň väčšie ako odsadenie príspevku, na ktorý odpovedáte. Vo WoWpédií existuje viacero spôsobov odsadenia: Jednoduché odsadenie Najjednoduchší spôsob je použitie dvojbodky (:) na začiatku riadku. Čím viac dvojbodiek vložíte, tím viac bude text odsadený. Nový riadok (po stlačení klávesy Enter) ukončí odsadenie. Napríklad: :Zarovnané doľava. ::Odsadené. :::Ešte viac odsadené. zobrazí sa takto: :Zarovnané doľava. ::Odsadené. :::Ešte viac odsadené. Zoznamy Taktiež môžete použiť na odsadenie odrážky, väčšinou sa to používa, ak píšete zoznam. Ak chcete vložiť odrážku, použite hviezdičku (*). Podobne ako s odsadením, čím viac hviezdičiek, tým väčšie odsadenie. Stručný príklad: :*Prvá položka :*Druhá položka :**Podpoložka :*Sranda, však? Zobrazí sa toto: :*Prvá položka :*Druhé položka :**Podpoložka :*Sranda, však? Číslované zoznamy Takisto môžete vytvoriť číslované zoznamy. Vytvoríte ich pomocou "maltézskeho krížiku" (#). Toto sa väčšinou používa pre ankety a hlasovanie. Opäť môžete upraviť veľkosť odsadenia viacerými krížikmi #. Príklad: :#Prvá položka :#Druhá položka :##Podpoložka :#Tretia položka Zobrazí sa to takto: :#Prvá položka :#Druhá položka :##Podpoložka :#Tretia položka Príklad diskusie Tu je príklad dobre naformátovanej diskusie: Ahoj. Mám komentár k tomuto článku. Som si istý, že slony žijú iba v Bratislave! Niekto 14:49, 10 Dec 2003 (UTC) :Keď som bol naposledy v Bratislave, slony chodili po námestí. — Niekto iný 17:28, 11 Dec 2003 (UTC) ::Myslím, že potrebujem dôkaz. Skeptik 01:28, 12 Dec 2003 (UTC) :::Tieto časopisy o tom píšu: :::* Slony mesačne :::* Sloní svet :::— Niekto iný 19:09, 12 Dec 2003 (UTC) :Aj u nás v Košiciach sú slony! Dole podpísaní ľudia so mnou súhlasia: Košičan 17:28, 14 Dec 2003 (UTC) :# Slonisko 01:22, 15 Dec 2003 (UTC) :# HlasujemStale 05:41, 15 Dec 2003 (UTC) :# PodporimVsetko 18:39, 27 Jan 2004 (UTC) Všimnite si, že pri odsadení zoznamu musíte odsadiť každú položku zvlášť. Napríklad: :::Tieto časopisy o tom píšu: :::* Slony mesačne :::* Sloní svet :::— Niekto iný 19:09, 12 Dec 2003 (UTC) Podpíšete sa takto: * Napíšte ~~~ pre meno (Niekto), alebo * Napíšte ~~~~ meno a dátum (Niekto 19:09, 12 Dec 2003 (UTC)), alebo * Napíšte ~~~~~ iba pre dátum (19:09, 12 Dec 2003 (UTC)). Obvykle by ste sa mali podpísať aj s dátumom, pri hlasovaní stačí Vaše meno. Experimentujte Tentokrát namiesto hrania sa na pieskovisku vložte odkaz na diskusnej stránke pieskoviska. Kliknite na "Diskusia" v hornej časti stránky. Nazabudnite sa podpísať. Pokúste sa odpovedať na nejaký odkaz. Nazabudnite si pred uložením zobraziť náhľad a skontrolujte formátovanie. Majte na pamäti Je niekoľko vecí, ktoré treba mať na pamäti, keď prispievate do WoWpédie. Správanie sa WoWpédia podporuje atmosféru priateľstva a otvorenosti. Samozrejme v praxi sa niekedy vyskytujú nezhody a príležitostne aj boj, ale od členov komunity sa vo všeobecnosti očakáva správanie podľa zásad zdvorilosti. Najdôležitejšia vec, ktorú je potrebné mať na pamäti, že ostatní redaktori konajú v dobrej viere. Nikdy nepredpokladajte, že niekto koná napriek a so zlým úmyslom. Ak niekto urobí niečo, čo Vás rozhnevá, nechajte zdvorilú správu na inkriminovanom mieste (diskusná stránka k článku alebo diskusná stránka redaktora) s otázkou prečo. Možno predídete nedorozumeniu a ušetríte si množstvo ťažkostí. =Redakčné pravidlá= Registrácia Registrácia, čiže prihlásenie sa (vytvorenie účtu) pod nejakým menom, je nepovinná, ale odporúčaná. Registrácia je nepovinná Príspevky sú vítané od každého, bez ohľadu na to, či je užívateľ registrovaný alebo nie. Existujú však dôvody, prečo sa zaregistrovať: Všeobecné výhody Bezplatný účet Vám poskytne mnoho výhod, vrátane viac možností na úpravu stránok a užívateľských nastavení. Jednou z užitočných možností sú tzv. sledované články , ktoré Vám zjednodušia sledovanie zmien na stránkach, ktoré Vás zaujímajú. Ďalšou výhodou je možnosť presúvania alebo premenovania stránok (nepresúvajte články jednoduchým kopírovaním obsahu stránky, lebo týmto spôsobom sa nezachová história zmien článku). Nezaregistrovaný užívateľ je identifikovaný jeho IP adresou, ktorá je jeho verejným identifikátorom v prípade, že poskytne príspevok (vrátane do diskusií). Číslo Vašej IP adresy však môže byť (tak ako hocikde na internete) použité na získanie informácii o Vás. Vaša registrácia preto zvýši úroveň vášho súkromia tým, že sa namiesto Vašej IP adresy bude zobrazovať Vami zvolené meno. Navyše, pretože IP adresy sú často iba dočasne pridelené cez DHCP alebo Point-to-Point Protokol, nezaregistrovaní užívatelia majú ťažkosti získať rešpekt a uznanie od iných prispievateľov budovaním si dobrého mena, pretože sa ich IP adresa stále mení. Konverzácie s takýmto užívateľom môžu byť zložité, pretože neregistrovaní užívatelia nemajú stálu diskusnú stránku. Nakoniec, iba registrovaní užívatelia sa môžu stať administrátormi (alebo sysopmi). Lepší dojem Veľa WoWpediánov považuje registráciu za znak Vašej väčšej ochoty stáť si za svojou zmenou alebo príspevkom v diskusii. To znamená, že ak budete prispievať ako prihlásený, Vaše príspevky k článkom a do diskusie budú mať vo všeobecnosti väčšiu váhu. Ako sa zaregistrovať Na registráciu, alebo na podrobnejšie informácie o |výhodách registrácie , môžete kliknúť na link Prihlásenie v pravom hornom rohu každej stránky. Servery Všetky informácie na WoWpédií sú brané z pohľadu oficiálnych serverov!!! Menné Priestory Okrem článkov a ich stránok s diskusiou, existuje ešte niekoľko kategórií stránok "za scénou", ktoré pomáhajú komunikovať WoWpedistom navzájom a majú rôzne úlohy pri tvorbe WoWpédie. Tieto oblasti sú nazývané menné priestory — ako je "menný priestor Komentár". Stránky redaktora a stránky Komentár k redaktorovi Ak chcete poskytnúť nejaké informácie o sebe, je na to určená Vaša [[Project:Stránka redaktora|'Stránka redaktora']]. K vašej redaktorskej stránke získate veľmi ľahko prístup, ak sa prihlásite ako registrovaný užívateľ. (Ak máte svoju Redaktorskú stránku, vždy sa na ňu môžete dostať vyhľadávaním alebo použitím odkazu s Vaším podpisom na stránke diskusie. Ak sa však prihlásite, odkazy na Vaše osobné stránky sa zobrazia na okraji obrazovky .) Ak budú chcieť s Vami komunikovať iní redaktori, zanechajú Vám správu na vašej stránke Komentár k redaktorovi. Niekoľko iných oblastí Články v mennom priestore Project (tiež známom ako "Menný priestor projektu") poskytujú informácie o WoWpédií a ako ju používať. Menný priestor MediaWiki obsahuje texty odkazov (Odkazy na tento článok, atď.) a správy servera. Všetky články, v oboch týchto oblastiach, majú zodpovedajúce články Komentár k MediaWiki. Obsah z článku Template (Šablóna) bude zobrazený v článku, ktorý obsahuje odkaz na zodpovedajúcu šablónu. Napríklad obsah šablóny Template:Pracuje sa sa objaví v článku, ktorý obsahuje značku . Pozrite sa na Project:Šablóny na šablóny, ktoré sme už pripravili. Im zodpovedajúce značky môžete použiť v článkoch. Môžete tiež vytvárať nové šablóny. Zhrnutie Bolo to dlhé ale teraz viete najdôležitejšie veci potrebné na prispievanie. Máte nejaké komentáre k tejto príručke? Cítite, že niečo tu nebolo dostatočne vysvetlené alebo viete o niečom, čo tu nie je? Oznámte nám to zanechaním komentára na stránke diskusie. Vždy sa samozrejme môžete naučiť viac. Pokúsili sme sa udržať túto príručku krátku, aby ste mohli čo najskôr začať písať. To však tiež znamená, že množstvo tém nebolo pokrytých. Komplexné pokrytie tém súvisiacich s úpravou stránok si kladie za cieľ Kategória:Pomoc. Nižšie je zoznam odkazov na stránky, ktoré by mohli byť užitočné v priebehu Vašej práce na wiki. Ak nižšie zbadáte niečo, čo Vás zaujíma, alebo je to relevantné k Vašej práci, neváhajte a prečítajte si to, alebo uložte do záložiek a vráťťe sa k tomu neskôr. kategória:Návody a štýl